<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bucketlist by pika_pika_kuurou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373323">bucketlist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pika_pika_kuurou/pseuds/pika_pika_kuurou'>pika_pika_kuurou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anxiety, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Depression, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pika_pika_kuurou/pseuds/pika_pika_kuurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"mari, kita cari kebahagiaanmu."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bucketlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>bucketlist</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>kembali pulang</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Sonic the Hedgehog © SEGA and Sonic Team</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>bucketlist © kurohippopotamus (kuurou)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Notes : </strong>
</p><ul>
<li><strong>Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.</strong></li>
<li>
<strong>Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/</strong><em><strong>pairing</strong></em><strong>/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.</strong>
</li>
</ul>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Tidak apa-apa, bilang saja aku dan Miss Vanilla yang memintamu. Dia sudah tahu kok.</em>"</p>
<p>Masih bersandar pada dinding kereta yang ditumpanginya, dengan ponsel di dekat cuping telinganya, si pemuda berjaket bomber biru hanya menghela napas. Sedikit kecewa karena ketakutan yang sempat tersampaikan kepada si lawan bicara via telepon barusan tak kunjung terurai dengan jawabannya barusan.</p>
<p>"Kau yakin dia akan percaya? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak percaya?" tanyanya dengan penuh keraguan, sebelum tiba-tiba mengganti posisi duduknya dengan maksud membetulkan ucapannya, "maksudku, dia mungkin tidak tahu orang yang mau menemaninya nanti itu aku. Dan kalau dia tahu, bisa saja dia langsung mengusirku."</p>
<p>"<em>Aaa—Begini, aku sudah memberitahukan soal itu kemarin kepadanya. Jadi kau tidak usah takut, oke? Masalahnya, bukan hanya aku yang memintamu pulang, malahan Miss Vanilla juga memintamu pulang, 'kan?</em>"</p>
<p>Tanpa ditanya siapa yang dimaksud, ia hanya menganggukkan kepala meskipun lawan bicaranya ini tak tepat di depan tatapan kedua iris hijau daunnya itu yang mulai tertutup oleh kelopaknya.</p>
<p>"Beliau memang memintaku harus pulang, tapi …"</p>
<p>Helaan napas yang begitu berat berhasil memutuskan ucapannya sebentar.</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>"Untuk apa aku pulang?"</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>"<em>Kau masih tidak ingin pulang ke </em><em>kampung halaman</em><em>mu?"</em></p>
<p>Sesaat, sepasang bulatan hijau daun itu mengarah pada sumber suara berat yang berasal dari sosok kucing berjubah lab putih. Sayangnya, sepasang kacamata berbingkai hitam dengan paduan garis biru yang menjadi penghias kedua mata hijau si pemuda tak dapat menutupi tatapannya yang nanar itu. Perlahan, ia memalingkan pandangannya, memilih untuk memandangi dinding polos biru pastel dengan sebuah lemari kecil putih di depannya. Yang bisa dilakukan sekarang untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu hanyalah sebuah gelengan kepala.</p>
<p>"<em>Aku masih tidak bisa,</em>" jawabnya datar, mungkin hampir bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah bisikan. Sang psikiater hanya tersenyum seraya menggeleng, bibirnya berkali-kali berdecak bagai seorang ayah yang mendapati anaknya melakukan kenakalan tepat di depannya.</p>
<p>"<em>Pekerjaanmu di kantor masih menumpuk?</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Tidak.</em>"</p>
<p>Sang psikiater hanya diam, tetapi kepalanya mengangguk sebagai respons atas jawaban pasiennya itu. Tangannya masih sibuk mencoret-coret sesuatu di atas kertas kecil dengan penanya.</p>
<p>Seakan terlena, sang pasien hanya bisa menghela napas sebisa mungkin sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. Posisi tubuhnya yang berebah namun dengan kepala yang sedikit miring karena bentuk tempat duduk (atau mungkin tempat tidur? Sofa?) yang ia duduki itu seharusnya masih terus membuatnya rileks sampai sekarang, setidaknya sampai pertanyaan itu muncul. Mungkin sengaja agar ia tak sampai terbawa pengaruh peri tidur di tengah-tengah sesi terapinya. Hebat betul psikiaternya itu dalam membaca segala gerak-geriknya saat sesi terapinya.</p>
<p>"<em>Pulanglah,</em>" tiba-tiba sang psikiater angkat bicara, sementara sebuah kertas notes ia hamparkan tepat di depan wajah si pasien yang sontak terbangun. "<em>Itu resep obatmu kali ini. Jangan sampai aku mendengarmu tidak menghabiskan obatmu lagi.</em>"</p>
<p>Seketika aura kelam yang ditunjukkan si pemuda serba biru itu menghilang; sebuah ringisan yang terasa miris itu perlahan muncul tanpa dipaksa beberapa saat setelah membaca lembar resep obatnya.</p>
<p>"<em>Ya, ya, tidak malas minum obat lagi—</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>—dan jangan sampai aku mendengar berita kau malah pulang ke Tuhanmu.</em>"</p>
<p>Si pasien serba biru yang tadinya masih membaca coret-coretan di atas kertas notes yang dipegangnya itu langsung memelototi si psikiater yang malah membalas dengan cengiran. Ah, si pria berperawakan 40 tahun-an di depannya ini memang suka melontarkan ucapan sejenis itu tanpa kendali dan anehnya, si pasien tanpa sadar justru menganggapnya sebagai petuah jenaka khas seorang ayah, entah mengapa.</p>
<p>"<em>Dokter Viel, ucapanmu kadang terlalu mengerikan</em>."</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>Di sinilah si pemuda landak biru itu sekarang; duduk manis dengan kedua lengan terlipat dan bersandar pada bangku tunggu, menantikan obat-obatan yang harus ia minum untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Menyesallah ia, tidak membawa buku sketsa beserta pensil ataupun konsol terbaru yang dibeli beberapa minggu lalu membuatnya merasa ingin cepat-cepat semuanya selesai saja. Ingin sekali ia gerakkan kakinya untuk berjalan-jalan, kalau bisa berlari-lari kecil sembari menunggu gilirannya tiba, tetapi langsung diurungkan niatnya. Toh, ia sadar posisinya sekarang ini di rumah sakit—lebih tepatnya, di lobi apotek; berlari mondar-mandir tak karuan tentu akan memancing amarah pasien lainnya, apalagi jika larinya berkecepatan supersonik seperti dirinya.</p>
<p>Seharusnya ia bersyukur getaran ponsel di saku jaketnya dapat membuyarkan rasa bosan dan malas sehingga membuatnya membetulkan posisi duduknya agar tak terlihat seperti orang <em>hidup segan mati tak mau</em>. Beberapa lama si landak biru terdiam dengan alis mengerut seraya memandangi nama si penghubung yang tertampang jelas di layar sebelum memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon tersebut.</p>
<p>"<em>Ya, Miss Vanilla?</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Pulanglah,</em>" tiba-tiba suara lembut menyambut telinga si lawan bicara yang langsung memasang ekspresi tegang, sensasi darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya membuatnya merasa akan diterkam monster yang mematikan.</p>
<p>"<em>Aku masih takut …</em>" ucap si pemuda yang memejamkan kedua matanya sembari bersandar kembali, tak lupa ia memijit bagian tengah alisnya, "<em>dia masih membenciku 'kan?</em>" pertanyaan yang ia sampaikan tadi rupanya begitu kental akan nuansa kekhawatiran sekaligus ketakutan yang begitu mendalam.</p>
<p>
  <em>Perasaan yang memotori segala pemikiran kelamnya selama ini ….</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Tidak, sayang,</em>" jawab Vanilla, "<em>dia tidak membencimu. Tails, Knuckles, dan Cream sudah memberikan pengertian tentangmu kepadanya.</em>"</p>
<p>Lagi-lagi si pasien menghela napas, kali ini helaannya tanpa tekanan beban batin. Kalau boleh jujur, ia takut sekali kalau 'dia' membencinya, pasalnya orang tersebut adalah yang ia anggap 'pegangan hidup'nya selama ini. Hancur dunianya jika ia mendapati orang tersebut membencinya.</p>
<p>Seketika, kedua mata hijaunya membulat konstan begitu mendengar ucapan dari sang kelinci krem dari seberang telepon yang sempat tersendat karena helaan napas yang mendahului ucapannya: "<em>Tails yang memintamu untuk pulang secepatnya.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Tails?</em>" suaranya yang awalnya sangat pelan itu seketika menaik, tanpa sadar ia cepat-cepat beranjak bangun dari bangku tunggu.</p>
<p>"<em>Dia sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu,</em>" jawab Vanilla. "<em>Aku tidak tahu mengapa Tails memintamu cepat-cepat pulang, tapi kupikir ini menyangkut kondisinya.</em>"</p>
<p>Mendengar kata terakhir dari Vanilla barusan entah mengapa membuat hatinya gundah gulana, takut akan keadaan buruk yang mungkin mengenai salah satu orang yang … ah, sudah berapa tahun ia menganggapnya <em>telah pergi</em>? Dua tahun kah, atau malah empat tahun?</p>
<p>Tapi … mengapa sampai sekarang ia masih memikirkan keadaannya? Mengapa tak sekalian saja ia hilangkan semua hal mengenai "dia" dalam ingatannya?</p>
<p><em>Sesu</em><em>lit</em> <em> itukah melupakan seseorang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya itu?</em></p>
<p>Kini, ia dapat merasakan suara wanita itu seakan menenangkan tetapi sekaligus menegaskannya, seakan dirinya harus melakukan hal penting namun di saat yang bersamaan bisa saja dirinya hancur seketika, layaknya kondisi mentalnya saat ini.</p>
<p>"<em>Kau harus pulang secepatnya, Sonic. Tolong bantu Amy sembuh.</em>"</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>"<em>Miss Vanilla memintaku untuk pulang secepatnya.</em>"</p>
<p>Serentak, dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu mengarah kepada sosok landak biru berkacamata (yang baru selesai menyumpitkan <em>nigiri</em> salmonnya ke mulutnya) di seberang mereka. Bahkan, kedua tangan mereka yang tadinya tak berhenti menyumpitkan <em>sashimi</em> dan <em>nigiri</em> tuna ke mulut, mendadak berhenti bergerak serentak.</p>
<p>"<em>Pulang ke Station Square?</em>" tanya si pemuda serigala serba merah yang memilih untuk melanjutkan gerakan tangannya yang sempat terhenti itu.</p>
<p>"<em>Begitulah, katanya Tails yang minta,</em>" jawab si landak biru seraya meraih sepotong daging tuna tepat di depannya dengan sumpitnya, "<em>tapi aku tahu sebenarnya Miss Vanilla juga menginginkanku untuk pulang. Mungkin minggu depan aku harus mengajukan cuti untuk ini.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Ah ya, mumpung pekerjaanmu sekarang sudah tuntas,</em>" timpal sosok tupai kuning itu tiba-tiba, "<em>tapi kalau pun kau mengajukan cuti, pasti ujung-ujungnya kau malah datang lagi ke kantor!</em>" gerutunya sembari mencebirkan bibirnya kepada sosok landka biru di seberangnya.</p>
<p>"<em>Awas kalau kau malah kembali ke kantor saat cuti, akan kulaporkan ke Kak Cyril!</em>" si pemuda tupai kuning itu melanjutkan gerutunya sembari mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah si landak biru yang hanya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.</p>
<p>"<em>Silakan</em><em>!</em><em> Laporkan saja</em><em>!</em><em> Memangnya aku bisa tenang kalau Mighty protes soal desain proyek kita saat liburan?</em>" si landak biru malah santai menimpali 'ancaman' temannya itu.</p>
<p>"<em>Tapi kau bisa melakukannya sembari video call dengannya dari tempat </em><em>cuti</em><em>mu</em><em> nanti</em><em>!</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Percuma, Ray kawan kecilku~ Terakhir aku video call dengannya, Mighty malah semakin marah-marah</em><em>, katanya penjelasanku masih kurang jelas!</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Ehm, maaf. Orang yang kalian maksud sudah datang</em>." Si pemuda serigala berkacamata itu tahu-tahu menepuk pundak si tupai (yang baru membuka mulutnya) sembari mengarahkan ibu jarinya kepada sosok armadillo bernuansa hitam-merah yang kebetulan datang bersama sesosok pemuda berentitas serigala bernuansa biru gelap berkacamata, ekspresi keduanya tampak bertanya-tanya perihal apa yang diributkan kedua rekannya.</p>
<p>"<em>Panjang umur! Kak Cyril!</em>" seru si tupai kuning (yang dipanggil 'Ray') itu seraya melambaikan tangannya, "<em>Sonic akhirnya mau mengajukan cuti!</em>" lanjutnya tanpa menghiraukan si bersangkutan yang buru-buru mencoba menutupi mulutnya.</p>
<p>"<em>Tumben</em>," hanya ucapan itu yang terlontar dari si serigala biru gelap seraya mengernyitkan alisnya; membuat dua dari lima orang di sana tergelak dan satu yang masih sibuk mencoba menutupi mulut Ray yang paling keras tertawanya itu.</p>
<p>"<em>Habisnya kau tidak pernah mengajukan cuti, sih!</em>" celetuk si armadillo seraya menyikut pinggang si landak biru yang kini mengernyitkan alisnya.</p>
<p>"<em>Kata siapa aku tidak pernah mengajukan cuti?</em>" tanya si landak biru dengan alis mengernyit seraya terkekeh, kedua tangannya terlihat berkacak pinggang.</p>
<p>"<em>Izin sakit itu tidak termasuk cuti,</em>" tukas Cyril yang menghela napas seraya berkacak pinggang dengan iringan tawa dari Ray, "<em>omong-omong, kau ingin cuti dalam rangka apa?</em>"</p>
<p>Merasa kalah dari rekan kerjanya yang masih tergelak, si landak biru berkacamata itu hanya bisa pasrah dengan menghela napasnya. "<em>Aku ingin pulang ke kampung halamanku</em><em>. Bukan ingin lagi, tapi harus</em>."</p>
<p>Seketika, ekspresi sang atasan seketika berubah dari yang terlihat datar namun serius; kini senyuman lega yang menggantikan senyuman datarnya, tatapannya yang terlihat datar juga berubah menjadi tatapan sumringah bak seorang kakak yang baru melihat adik bayinya.</p>
<p>"<em>Ini bukan karena dipaksa doktermu itu, 'kan?</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Bukan, lebih tepatnya dipaksa adikku.</em>"</p>
<p>Salah satu anggota proyeknya yang <em>kebetulan</em> merupakan adik tingkatnya ini seringkali menjadikannya sebagai sasaran untuk menceritakan segala permasalahannya; termasuk perihal kesehatan mentalnya dan segala ketakutan yang dihadapinya. Maka tak heran meskipun Cyril tak pernah bertemu dengan teman-teman <em>seperjuangan</em> sang landak biru ini, ia langsung tahu siapa sang '<em>adik'</em> yang dimaksud.</p>
<p>Sejenak sang serigala memandangi lantai yang dipijaknya layaknya seseorang melamun sembari melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sementara kaki kanannya mengetuk cepat; kebiasaannya saat memikirkan solusi cepat tanpa merugikan siapa pun.</p>
<p>"<em>Gampang~</em>" tahu-tahu Cyril mengipasi lawan bicaranya dengan lambaian tangannya, "<em>kapan kau akan mengajukan cuti?</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Rencananya minggu depan—</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>—Sekarang. Aku mau sekarang</em>."</p>
<p>"<em>Sebentar, Kak Cyril! Yang benar saja harus sekarang?! Hari ini 'kan kantor li—</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>—</em><em>Maksudku, kau bisa langsung mengajukannya padaku sekarang. Nanti biar aku yang mengurusnya</em>."</p>
<p>Ucapan si serigala biru gelap itu sukses membuat ekspresi landak biru itu terperangah dengan kedua alis yang mengerut dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka layaknya salmon kehabisan oksigen karena terdampar di daratan. Ya, <em>salmon</em>, karena barusan ia mengunyah sepotong daging salmon, <em>masih untung tidak tersedak</em>.</p>
<p>"<em>Heh, memangnya aku tega </em><em>membiarkan anggota tim proyekku tertekan tanpa liburan?</em>" Cyril dengan santai menepuk pundak sang landak biru yang hampir saja tersedak oleh daging salmon yang ditelannya. "<em>Tenang saja, aku jamin tidak ada seorang pun bisa mengganggu cutimu,"</em> lanjutnya seraya tertawa renyah, "<em>termasuk Mighty~</em>" sesempatnya ia menggoda sang armadillo yang mendadak berseru '<em>hei!</em>' atas ungkapannya tadi.</p>
<p>"<em>Jadi, bagaimana penawaranku? Kujamin minggu depan nanti kau bisa langsung berangkat ke kampung halamanmu, kalau perlu kau bisa langsung berangkat lusa!</em>"</p>
<p>Masih dengan mulut ternganga dan kedua alis terkerut, si landak biru berpikir keras mengenai penawaran atasannya. Penawaran menarik, sebenarnya. Sudah sekitar tujuh tahun ia bekerja di bawah pimpinan atasan sekaligus seniornya dulu sewaktu berkuliah dan sudah tujuh tahun pula ia hampir tak pernah mengajukan cuti,<em> kalau izin sakit tidak dihitung sebagai cuti</em>. Ah, kekuatan <em>koneksi dari orang dalam</em> memang menakjubkan.</p>
<p>Lagi pula … permintaan Vanilla kemarin itu terdengar begitu mendesak <em>dan penting</em>, apalagi jika Tails benar-benar memaksa untuk pulang secepatnya. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, ia benar-benar harus pulang ke Station Square. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi.</p>
<p>"… <em>Baiklah, Kak Cyril. Aku mengajukan cuti</em>."</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> .</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>"Bagaimana perjalanannya ke sini?"</p>
<p>"Yah, pundak dan kakiku terasa pegal. Butuh tidur juga."</p>
<p>Tails hanya tertawa renyah sembari mengendarai mobil sementara Sonic bersandar pada jok mobil seraya mengipasi dirinya dengan telapak tangannya, meskipun AC mobil saat ini tidak terasa panas—dingin, malah.</p>
<p>Awalnya, landak biru itu menyangka sahabat sekaligus adiknya ini akan menjemputnya dengan Tornado, tak heran kalau ia dibuat sedikit terkejut mendapati rubah kuning itu justru menjemputnya dengan mobil. Saat ditanya, katanya <em>sedang perawatan rutin</em>, jadi Sonic tak begitu memusingkannya. Toh, Tornado langsung pensiun dini sejak runtuhnya kelaliman Eggman di dunia ini, jadi mesin-mesinnya tentu membutuhkan perawatan khusus agar tidak rusak karena lama tak digunakan.</p>
<p>Tiga bulan; jangka waktu yang tidak sebentar dan tidak lama pula, kalau Sonic bisa memanfaatkan cutinya semaksimal mungkin. Artinya, selama tiga bulan setidaknya ia bisa bersilaturahmi kembali dengan teman-teman seperjuangannya di Station Square. Pasalnya, selama tujuh tahun '<em>mengurung diri</em>' di Spagonia untuk kuliah lalu bekerja, Sonic justru menjadi yang terakhir mengetahui kabar terbaru teman-temannya. Sekali pun mengetahui lebih awal, landak biru itu hanya bisa titip salam, tak bisa turut serta.</p>
<p>Kini landak biru itu memandang langit yang mulai menampilkan torehan oranye di antara sekumpulan awan melalui jendela depan mobil sembari bersandar pada jok, memikirkan apa saja yang ia lewatkan selama tujuh tahun di Spagonia; <em>apakah Knuckles masih menjadi seorang yang pemarah? Apakah Shadow masih tidak bisa lepas dari kenangannya bersama Maria? Apakah selama ini Tails baik-baik saja sepeninggal dirinya?</em> Ah, banyak pertanyaan yang hanya bisa ia jawab kalau sudah bertemu dan menyambung hubungan dengan teman-temannya itu.</p>
<p>Termasuk jawaban untuk pertanyaan <em>apakah ia masih membenci dan tidak ingat sama sekali tentang dirinya</em>.</p>
<p>"Mighty, Ray, dan Gadget titip salam untukmu," tiba-tiba Sonic memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Mungkin ia merasa risih atas suasana di dalam mobil yang hanya diramaikan oleh riuh radio yang dinyalakan sang rubah kuning itu. <em>Aih</em>, padahal lagu yang disuarakan sang radio <em>secara kebetulan</em> adalah lagu favoritnya.</p>
<p>"Benarkah?" syukurlah, si lawan bicara menimpali ucapannya barusan, meskipun kedua mata birunya masih berfokus pada jalanan di depannya namun rona wajahnya terlihat bersinar dengan senyum yang dibuat tanpa paksaan, "aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka!"</p>
<p>"Kapan-kapan kau kuajak!" timpal landak biru itu dengan nada bersemangatnya, "berkabarlah kalau sekolahmu sudah libur!"</p>
<p>"Masih lama! Tiga bulan lagi sekolahku baru bisa libur!"</p>
<p>Sambil tertawa, landak biru itu membalas keluhan dengan sebuah elusan di kepala si <em>adik</em> yang hanya bisa merengut sementara tangannya masih berkutat pada setir mobil. Senang betul rasanya bisa mengobrol seperti ini setelah lama tak bersua secara langsung, kalau pun berkomunikasi hanya melalui telepon atau aplikasi percakapan daring dan itu hanya sebentar karena kesibukan masing-masing. Kalau komunikasi dengan Tails saja sudah menyenangkan begini, mungkin komunikasi dengan teman-temannya (mulai dari Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, bahkan <em>dia</em>) bisa sama menyenangkan, malahan bisa lebih dari ini.</p>
<p>Ah … Sonic langsung yakin masa cutinya di Station Square pasti akan menyenangkan.</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>"Nah, kita sampai!"</p>
<p>Pintu depan mobil berwarna biru gelap itu terbuka beberapa lama setelah mobil berhenti, menampilkan sosok landak biru berkacamata dengan jaket bomber berwarna <em>navy blue</em> yang menutupi kaus polos abu-abu gelapnya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal karena terlalu lama duduk, sementara si supir (yang juga sudah turun dari mobil) kini sudah menunggu tak jauh dari sana.</p>
<p>Kini kedua iris hijau daun itu memandang pemandangan di sekitarnya. Sang pemilik iris hijau itu tak menyangka ia akan menginjakkan kedua kakinya kembali di tempat itu; tempat 'cahaya'nya tinggal selama ini. Tempat itu rupanya tak berubah, sesuai dengan memori indahnya selama ini. Dengan pelbagai bunga berwarna-warni menghiasi pekarangan, lalu rerumputan hijau nan segar yang membiarkan bunga-bunga mendominasi tempat itu, belum lagi beberapa burung kecil mulai berkicau; menyanyikan lagu yang seakan menyambut kedatangannya kembali. Seketika timbul rasa kagum sekaligus rindu dalam hatinya; kagum karena sang pemilik rumah masih sempat mengurusi pekarangannya tanpa peduli keadaannya saat itu dan juga rindu melihat pemandangan indah yang ditampilkan oleh pekarangan yang mungil ini selama berada di Spagonia.</p>
<p>Sebuah rumah bernuansa merah muda pastel dengan atap merah mengkilap oleh pantulan sinar mentari sore tampak berdiri tegap di balik pekarangan. Kondisi rumah tersebut juga terlihat begitu terawat dengan baik; dinding yang mulus tanpa kelupasan cat, warna catnya yang begitu cerah seakan abadi oleh waktu, seakan tak pernah dilupakan tanpa peduli kondisi kesehatan penghuninya. Membuat rasa rindu mendorong kuat Sonic untuk berjalan melalui jalan setapak di pekarangan itu lalu mendekati rumah tersebut, diiringi oleh rayuan musik burung-burung kecil.</p>
<p>Namun begitu sampai tepat di depan pintu merah itu, mendadak landak biru itu bergeming, hanya bisa memandangi pintu yang begitu polos. Tanpa berani melakukan perlakuan apa-apa yang mungkin dapat memancing perhatian pemilik rumah itu. Padahal burung-burung kecil itu sudah berkicau tak jenuh-jenuh untuk memaksanya melakukan apapun untuk mengambil perhatian si pemilik rumah, entah mengetuk pintu ataupun memanggil namanya. Namun Sonic masih membatu di sana, hanya tangan kanannya yang mulai terangkat namun ragu untuk mengetuk pintu kayu di depannya.</p>
<p>Aneh, biasanya Sonic tak pernah seperti ini setiap bertamu. Sonic memang sudah biasa dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang dan tubuh yang seketika berkeringat serta membeku setiap berhasil mengetuk pintu rumah 'cahaya'nya itu. Ya, ia memang selalu canggung setiap bertamu ke sana, tetapi rasa canggung yang ia rasakan sekarang malah lebih dahsyat dari yang biasanya dirasakan setiap mengunjunginya, bahkan saat ia sama sekali belum mengetuk pintu itu.</p>
<p>Tapi jantungnya malah berdegup ken—tidak, kelewat kencang, sangat kencang dari apa yang biasanya ia rasakan!</p>
<p><em>Tubuhnya justru mulai berkeringat banyak sekali—</em>ah, jaket yang dipakainya pasti terlalu besar dan tebal padahal udara sore ini sedang menghangat!</p>
<p><em><strong>Tubuhnya juga malah bergetar tak karuan, pandangannya berkunang-kunang—</strong></em>ah, ia pasti lupa makan saat tiba di stasiun tadi!</p>
<p>
  <strong>BAH, JANGAN SEKARANG!</strong>
</p>
<p>Meneguk liurnya, landak bernuansa biru kobalt itu akhirnya melepaskan segala keberaniannya yang ia kumpulkan dengan mengetuk pintu merah di depannya. Diketuknya keras-keras satu, dua, tiga kali, setidaknya sampai penghuni rumah itu menyadari ketukannya dan meresponsnya dengan seruan '<em>ya, sebentar!</em>'.</p>
<p>Jantungnya langsung melompat begitu mendengar suara tersebut.</p>
<p>Kini, kicauan burung-burung di pekarangan terdengar semakin merdu, seakan menceritakan kisah cintanya yang begitu lembut, manis, menenangkan … <em>berliku-liku</em>. Begitu menentramkannya yang sempat dikabuti perasaan-perasaan negatif yang entah sejak kapan, bermukim di hatinya. Cahaya matahari sore kini begitu hangat memandikan sosoknya, membuat hatinya semakin hangat, saking hangatnya seakan dapat menghanguskan sosok-sosok gelap itu.</p>
<p><em>Ah</em>, sudah berapa lama Sonic tak mendengar suara yang lembut itu? Rindu benar ia dengan suara 'cahaya'nya itu; terakhir ia mendengarnya saat 'cahaya'nya mengunjunginya sekaligus menemaninya sejenak dari segala pikiran-pikiran gilanya yang hampir merenggut nyawanya.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sebelum ia berhenti melakukannya sama sekali ….</em>
</p>
<p>Selama menanti penghuni rumah ini menyambutnya, landak berkacamata ini memikirkan apa yang harus ia ucapkan begitu mereka berhadapan nanti. Apakah cukup menyapanya saja atau langsung spontan mengungkapkan betapa rindu—<em><strong>jangan, ia tak mau membuat 'cahaya'nya itu memudar kembali di hadapannya</strong></em>. Mulailah Sonic membayangkan seperti apa 'cahaya'nya sekarang; teman-temannya seringkali menceritakan kondisinya sekarang setiap berkomunikasi dengan landak biru ini lewat aplikasi percakapan daring.</p>
<p><em>Katanya</em>, sekarang rambutnya sudah memanjang, sehingga ia terlihat semakin cantik dan manis. <em>Katanya</em>, auranya semakin keibuan. <em>Katanya</em>, dia tidak agresif seperti dulu lagi.</p>
<p><em><strong>Sayangnya, tidak ada yang mengatakan 'sekarang dia mulai mengingat Sonic lagi'</strong></em>.</p>
<p><em>Bah</em>, sial. Mengapa ia malah membiarkan ketakutannya mengontrol dirinya padahal yang akan ia temui adalah 'cahaya' yang dapat memusnahkan kegelapan dalam hatinya? Seharusnya ia bisa menaklukkan kegelapan itu, setidaknya menahannya sejenak agar bisa tenang menghadapi orang yang begitu dirindu—tidak, <em><strong>ia anggap tidak ada itu</strong></em>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>SIALAN, HENTIKAN!</strong>
</p>
<p>Derit pintu yang terbuka seketika membuyarkan pertarungan Sonic dan kegelapan yang tak seimbang itu. Cicitan dan kicauan burung-burung menjadi lagu pengiring pertemuan yang menentukan ini. Kini, kedua bulatan hijau toksik yang berpadu dengan lensa kacamata itu berpandangan dengan kedua bulatan hijau giok. Sang pemuda hanya bisa membulatkan matanya begitu melihat sosok perempuan bernuansa merah muda di hadapannya.</p>
<p>Benar, sosok 'cahaya' di hadapannya ini sudah sedikit berubah dari yang Sonic ingat. Kini, rambutnya yang sebelumnya sebahu itu sudah memanjang hingga mencapai pinggangnya, ia juga tidak mengenakan bando merah yang sangat khas itu. Kini sosok perempuan di depannya itu mengenakan sebuah kardigan krem berlengan panjang yang berpadu dengan sehelai gaun putih selutut. Kedua kakinya hanya berbalutkan kaos kaki putih dan sandal rumah berwarna merah muda pucat. Ekspresi yang diberikan keduanya pun sama; kedua mata yang membulat dan mulut yang hampir terbuka, seakan hendak melontarkan kata-kata.</p>
<p>Ah, waktu pun seakan berhenti hanya untuk menampilkan situasi itu.</p>
<p>Ingin menghentikan keheningan di antara mereka berdua, perlahan landak biru berkacamata itu mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu melambaikan telapaknya pelan-pelan di hadapan si tuan rumah: "Hai—"</p>
<p>—<em><strong>Burung-burung berhamburan terbang menjauhi sumber suara yang sontak mengagetkan.</strong></em></p>
<p>Sonic tak percaya sosok barusan justru membalas sapaannya dengan menutup pintu secepat-cepatnya, dengan suara yang kelewat keras. Ia pikir sosok perempuan di depannya seminimal mungkin akan membalas dengan mengikuti gerakannya pula; nyatanya, ketakutan juga menjadi hal yang memotori perempuan itu untuk menutup pintu rumahnya begitu cepat dan kencang. Yang muncul di pikiran landak beriris hijau itu sekarang hanya satu; <em>APA SALAHNYA SAMPAI IA KETAKUTAN BEGITU?!</em></p>
<p>"Tails," ketimbang menenggelamkan diri dalam kegelapan mentalnya, Sonic langsung menengok ke belakang, lebih tepatnya ke arah sang rubah kuning berekor dua yang sedari tadi mengamati, "gagal total."</p>
<p>Tanpa bertanya apa yang dimaksud, buru-buru Tails mendekati posisi Sonic lalu membuka pintu itu dengan mudah, tanpa peduli apakah si penghuni akan menguncinya atau tidak.</p>
<p>Cukup lama Tails berada di dalam, bahkan Sonic sudah menunjukkan rasa bosannya menunggu dengan mengetukkan kaki ke lantai yang dipijaknya sembari berkacak pinggang. Ingin rasanya ia langsung masuk ke dalam untuk menemuinya—<em>ah, </em><em><strong>jangan</strong></em>. Ia tidak ingin menghancurkan hari perempuan itu lagi dan juga tak ingin hari pertamanya di Station Square berantakan pula.</p>
<p>
  <em>Tapi, kalau sudah begini …</em>
</p>
<p>"Sssst …"</p>
<p>Melompat saking terkejutnya, Sonic mendapati Tails menyembulkan kepalanya kepadanya dari balik pintu merah itu. Begitu ibu jari si rubah beriris biru itu teracung ke atas, ia langsung menangkap adanya kabar baik setelah kejadian sebelumnya.</p>
<p>"Ayo, kita bawa barangmu ke kamar tamunya."</p>
<p>"Eh, boleh?"</p>
<p>"Boleh, katanya kamar tamunya sudah dibereskan. Tadi dia kaget melihatmu, makanya langsung buru-buru masuk."</p>
<p>Landak biru itu hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya cepat-cepat. Kaget melihatnya? Pikiran Sonic langsung mengarah ke alur yang berlainan dari logikanya; mana ada orang yang sudah lama tak berjumpa (dan hanya mengingatnya sekilas) bereaksi dengan menutup pintu kencang-kencang saat bertemu dengan alasan 'kaget melihat orang tersebut'.</p>
<p>Namun Sonic tak langsung menyimpulkannya, ia lebih memilih untuk langsung memindahkan barang-barangnya ke kamar tamu yang sudah disediakan. Sonic cepat-cepat memasuki rumah itu bersama Tails di belakangnnya. Tak ada masalah berarti meskipun kamar tamu yang disediakan untuknya berada di lantai dua, toh barang-barang yang dibawanya hanya sedikit; dua buah <em>duffle bag</em> biru-putih yang begitu padat oleh baju-baju dan tas ransel birunya yang tak kalah padatnya.</p>
<p>Sesempat mungkin landak biru itu melirik ke sosok landak merah muda yang terlihat duduk memunggungi di sofa merah muda nan empuk sembari memeluk kedua kakinya yang terlipat, televisi yang menampilkan sebuah acara menandakan kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan landak merah muda itu. Tanpa sadar, Sonic terpaku di belakang sang landak merah muda itu dengan sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sayang, kacamata yang Sonic kenakan tak dapat menutupi kesenduan yang ditampilkan dari kedua bulatan hijau daunnya.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>It’s been a while since I wrote “</em>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857863">
    <strong>
      <em>myosotis</em>
    </strong>
  </a>
  <em>” and “</em>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846696">
    <strong>
      <em>nocturne</em>
    </strong>
  </a>
  <em>”, eh?</em>
</p>
<p>Akhirnya bisa nulis lagi di fandom ini setelah sempat pindah-pindah fandom dan jarang nulis juga karena kesibukan kuliah, mana gaya penulisan jadi berubah total kalo dibandingin sama dua cerita di atas ini. Plus, ini malah baru sempat nulis lagi pas mau nyusun TA.</p>
<p>—<em>oh God gimme some mercy for this semester :’))</em>—</p>
<p>Sebenernya ini lama, pake banget buat perencanaan plotnya sih, soalnya tema yang diangkat sama cerita ini bisa kubilang … berat dan diragukan aku kuat ngangkat temanya (<em>even my bf sometimes asked me about my condition when I writing this story</em>). Doakan semoga aku kuat garap cerita ini sampai tamat :’))</p>
<p>Dan sebelum ada yang protes, penggunaan italik dan huruf tebal di cerita ini memang <strong>DISENGAJA</strong>. Jadi untuk bab-bab selanjutnya, bakal banyak <em>italic and bold abuse</em>^^</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <em>lagian aku kangen </em>
    <em>nyiksa plus ngubek-ngubek emosinya Sonic</em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anyway, </em>
  <em>thank you for reading! Please tell me your thought about this chapter, you can tell me what line that grabbed you (feel free to include it in your review), or something related to this chapter that bugging you, or a question related to the story, so I can use your review as fuel of my improvement!</em>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>